The Otomi Family
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: A little bit on how Seigan and Yukari were like together before they divorced. One-shot with Seigan X Yukari!


**I really ship Seigan and Yukari and I thought maybe this might have been how their life was like before they divorced. I don't own the characters. They belong to Yoshiaki Sukeno sensei!**

 _"NO!" her screams filled the room as she stared at the bleeding body of her older brother. Seigan stood there, still as a statue as he watched the woman scramble over her brother, who had long since died. Seigan made sure his victims always died a swift and painless death._

 _"You… why did you kill him?! He's innocent!" she shrieked as tears ran down the side of her face. Seigan felt pity in his heart and he prayed that he didn't have to strike her down too. The woman was beautiful, long hair flowing around her and her eyes looked so sad. And she had quite the bust. Seigan shook off the thoughts from his head as he prepared to leave._

 _"If you don't want to get killed too, I suggest you leave right now," he warned as he stepped out. "No wait! Please tell me why you killed him! Why did you kill my older brother?! Tell me!" the woman shrieked as he ran. No, he couldn't tell her. He couldn't get her involved in this…. He couldn't bear to see her cry again._

Seigan bucked up from the bed, sweat clinging to his body as he shook. He couldn't sleep, as usual and he couldn't remember the last time he had actually had a good nights sleep. He rubbed his hand across his face as he felt something stir next to him.

"Seigan… go back to sleep," Yukari moaned as she stirred. She looked so beautiful in her sleep and Seigan just wanted to go back to sleep. But he couldn't. He can never have a good night sleep as long as he lived. All the sins he had commited, he can never atone for them.

He heard a tiny wail from the crib and he sighed as he walked over to see a little baby Mayura, a small little bob of hair on her head. She gave a small cry as she squirmed in her crib, wanting to be held by her father. "Geez. You're one hyper kid," he mumbled as he picked her up, her hands instantly moving to his hair. She squealed as she tugged at one, making him wince a little. For a baby, she was strong…

Seigan never thought he would get married and live on the mainland with a wife and child. Not only did he get married, he married the woman who's very brother had been killed by his own hands simply because he was doing his duty as an exorcist and got infected by a curse.

Seigan wished he could just wash away all his sins. He couldn't get the images of the people he had killed out of his mind. Every night, he was haunted by them and he would wake up shaking badly and wishing he could just disappear. Then Yukari came along. She helped him sleep on most nights, even if it was only for a few hours, it was a luxury.

"She's cute, isn't she?" Yukari whispered as she joined her husband. She circled her arms around his chest as their child squealed. "She looks so much like you," Seigan said. "I was hoping she could get this little bit from you," she said as she flicked the yellow fringe of his into the air.

"That would make her look weird," he said as he set her down. The small child had gone back to sleep and was making a soft little sound as she breathed.

"Nightmare again?" she asked. "Yeah. I can't get it out of my head," he muttered. "It wasn't your fault," she whispered. She wished he would stop blaming himself for what had happened.

"Tch. I wondered why my stupid house was entrusted with this shit," Seigan said as he walked back to bed. Yukari circled her arms around him and was soon fast asleep. That woman sure can fall asleep quickly next to the man who had murdered her brother. Seigan wished he could just make sure they were safe but that was just a dream since he was an exorcist. Thank goodness they weren't on the island…

...

"Hey, be nice, Mayura!" Seigan muttered as the small girl pinched his cheeks. He had just gotten back from a mission and was exhausted, not like he was never exhausted. He just wanted to get into the bath and release all that tension in his body. Maybe if he was lucky, Yukari could give him a massage.

"Seigan! You're back!" Jissama called as he walked over. Despite being an old man, he was still a pretty strong exorcist in charge of a few dorms. "Get your grandchild off of me," Seigan muttered as he plucked the small girl from him. "She is your daughter you know," Jissama mumbled as Mayura cried out, "Daddy!" She started to wail as Seigan stepped back.

"Hey now. Just hold her a sec," he said as Seigan reluctantly picked her from his father in-law. She immediately began to pull at his cheeks and he had to refrain from hoisting her on his shoulders and running around the garden.

There was a clicking sound as a flash came at them. Yukari smiled as she held a photo in her hand and Seigan scowled as he looked at it. "Tch," he muttered but he felt happy that he had a photo with his daughter.

...

"Darn it kid. Can you not play with the food?" Saigon groaned as Mayura hurled some mashed potato at his face. He didn't bother to dodge and the little girl squealed as he tickled her. They looked like a odd little family; the wife being all smiles and the daughter was a spitting image of her. The husband on the other hand looked like he could just burn down this whole town if Mayura tried to hurl more food at him.

"Tsudere tiger daddy!' she squealed as he eyed her. How did she even know the vocabulary to say that? She talked much more then he liked. But she was still cute.

"Come on, Seigan. Lighten up! You're on vacation!" Yikari smiled as she wiped the food off him. He just sat there with his arms thrown out behind him, feeling the pleasure of his wife cleaning him up. He felt like he was in heaven at the moment.

...

"Yay! Daddy wore a yukata!" Mayura squealed as Seigan walked out of the house. The whole family was dressed for the summer festival and she shrieked with joy as both parents held her hands and walked her down the road. The place was alive with lanterns and the sound of people having fun, all of them unaware of the danger around them.

"Here Mayura!" Yukari smiled as she handed a candy apple to the tiny girl, who got to work in biting it. Saigon wondered how did her teeth stay on. He felt like his would break if he tried to eat it.

"Come on Seigan! Smile!" Yukari groaned as she pulled his face into a smile. That made him look even scarier and people wondered why was the happy woman next to a man who could turn into a thunderstorm at any moment. "Come on, kiddo," he said as he hoisted Mayura up his shoulders, making her squeal as they walked down the street.

Saigon couldn't remember a time where he went to such a lively festival. Back on the island, it was only done for the sake of tradition and the people there didn't have the spirit the mainlanders have. Guess it was due to the fact the island may be invaded by Kegare at any moment and he couldn't imagine someone being happy with that on their minds.

"Wah! Look at those!" Mayura shrieked as the fireworks soared into the sky. They lighted up the world around them and Seigan watched as the two girls smiled brightly. "Yukari," he whispered as he pulled her close, letting her melt into him. "Oi, Mummy! Daddy! Don't be all smoochy in front of me!" Mayura wailed as they kissed under the night sky.

...

"Heading out again?" Yukari asked as Seiagn stood at the door. "Yeah," he said as he hoisted the bag in his hand. He didn't want to tell her that he was about to leave for good.

"Seigan, I understand. Don't worry," she said as she smiled sadly. Seigan felt his heart break about having to leave them behind. They were his world and Yukari was the only one who ever brought light into the darkness he dwelled in.

"Forgive me," he muttered as she came to him. Mayura was sleeping now and the stars twinkled above them. "Make sure you exorcise all of those Kegare. Then you can come home and sleep peacefully," she whispered.

"Yeah," he said as he gently held her tight. He didn't know when he would see them again. There was always the danger of him not being able to return home from a mission. One of the reasons he was leaving was to keep them out of the danger that comes with being an exorcist.

"Come by when you can!" she said as he released her. "I'll try, although I'm sure Mayura will be pestering the crap out of me again," he said as he recalled how the girl always seemed to come out with weird names that ticked him off. but he hated to admit he actually liked being called 'Tsundere Daddy'.

He kissed Yukari gently for what may be the last time before he walked to the car waiting outside. He stared at his home for the past few years before opening the door and entering the vehicle. As the car rumbled off, he could see Yukari wiping tears from her eyes. He felt like he would break into tears too if he was alone right now.

"Welcome, Seigan-sama. Here are the details for the next mission," a woman said as she handed him the files. He clicked his tongue as he looked at the person he had to take down. Although the curse was rare these days, it still happened occasionally. "Tch. This will be a long night," Seigan said as they drove off into the night.

 **Darn I really wish they will just get back together! He really is a tsundere tiger daddy if he wants to be.**

 **All comments are welcomed!**


End file.
